


Books

by mukario



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. "NedDen 22 please?"<br/>22. books<br/>(reuploaded from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous+on+Tumblr).



Comfortably sitting in front of the fireplace, Jan settled down in a chair with a blanket, and a novel. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and the lower half of his face, and wrapped the blanket around his body, his arms free to hold the book. He had just began the first paragraph when, as if on cue, the Dane came bouncing into the room.

“Hej Jan! Do you want to-”

“No, I’m reading.”

“Awwww, but-”

“Mathias, I’m reading.”

Pouting, he pointed to the couch that was across from the chair. “Can you move over there and let me read with you then?”

Sighing, Jan stood up and closed the book. Handing the blanket to Mathias, he layed down on his side on the couch. Mathias layed down his his back against Jan’s chest, and he threw the blanket over top of them both. Jan snaked his arms around Mathias and held the book in front of them.

Mathias was obviously not a reader, and he nodded off rather quickly. After finishing the first chapter of the book, Jan put it down on the coffee table and snuggled into the Dane’s neck. “This is better than reading,” he said, smiling contently.


End file.
